Multiple Choice
by demitria milano
Summary: "No, you don't know!" She shouted. This got everyone's attention that was in the area. "You don't know what I've been going through! You broke my heart, Dan! I thought I could trust you!"
1. Chapter 1

**Savannah and Marti made up. Now it's time for Dan to come back into the picture.**

"Look, I can forgive you. It's Dan that I can't trust."

"Savannah, we _both_ cheated. Why is it so easy for you to forgive me, but not give him a second chance?"

"Because he broke my heart!"

**When Dan finally comes back, will Savannah give him a chance?**

"Please, Savannah; I love you."

"Yeah, I thought I loved you, too."

**Or will she kick him out of her life for good?**

"Savannah, please let me explain!"

"You don't have to! It's pretty self explanatory what was going on when I watched you go down on Alice!"

**What happens when a surprise comes along?**

"Oh my god…"

"What?"

"…I'm pregnant."

**Savannah has a lot of thinking to do. Will she choose the right thing for herself, or will she just give up to make everyone happy?**

"I don't even care anymore…"

"You should. It's your choice, Savannah; don't give in to what everyone else is saying. Yeah, you're completely adorable together, but the fact that this is the second time he's cheated on you has to be taken into consideration."

**Starring Ashley Tisdale as Savannah Monroe.**

"…Is that a joke?"

**Aly Michalka as Marti Perkins.**

"I don't think that was a question…"

**Matt Barr as Dan Patch.**

"You're a little too optimistic for my sister-in-law to handle."

**Robbie Jones as Lewis Flynn.**

"You better back off my girl, she ain't afraid to throw a punch."

**And Heather Hemmens as Alice Verdura.**

"Short skirt, hot tank top. What's the worst that can happen? If anything you'll finally lose your virginity."

**Multiple Choice.**

**Coming soon to a computer screen in front of you.**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to those that reviewed on the trailer. This first chapter isn't the best, but I couldn't figure out what else to add to it, so I just stopped it where I thought would be best.

* * *

Savannah ran into hers and Marti's dorm, giving Marti a big smile when she looked at her. "Guess what!"

"You're super bouncy, excited, you're smiling so wide I can see your wisdom teeth, and your eyes a really glossy. I'm guessing you got laid," Marti said.

Savannah's smile dropped and she crossed her arms. "For one thing, I had my wisdom teeth pulled when I was nineteen. Second, you know I'm a virgin and that's not even funny to joke about. You just killed my enthusiasm."

"Okay, okay. Sorry. What's your news?"

"Have you checked the sectionals' website lately? Youtube?" She asked, closing the door behind her.

"No, why?"

"The Hellcats have eight thousand views on the website and over a million hits on Youtube."

Marti's eyes widened. "Already? Jesus Christ, we just competed last week."

"I know, no one else's video got that many views," Savannah said, walking over to her desk and opening her laptop.

"Not even Memphis Christian?"

Savannah snorted. "Not even close. They got about three thousand views on each."

"Sucks for them, losing their popularity."

"Charlotte won't be very… happy…"

Marti looked over to Savannah. "What was that about?"

"I got an e-mail from Dan…"

"What's it say?" She asked, walking over to Savannah.

Savannah bit her lip and stayed silent for a few seconds, before opening the e-mail.

_Savannah,_

_I know I hurt you when I broke up with you. I just felt that it was for the best. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I ended up cheating on you, and I know how much our relationship meant to you. I'm sorry for not being able to meet up to your standards, but no matter what, even if we're enemies, I'll always love you and you'll always have a place in my heart._

_Sincerely,_

_Dan_

Savannah's eyes filled up with tears. "…He lied again."

"What? What do you mean?" Marti asked.

"He didn't even mention what happened between you two. He didn't hint at it or anything. He's lying to me again."

"He's not technically lying; he's just not saying anything about it. To lie, you have to be asked and tell someone something that's not the truth."

"Marti, I consider hiding something to be lying."

"He seemed really sincere in his e-mail."

"Signing something 'Sincerely' doesn't make it sincere." Savannah sighed and ran her hand through her hair. She hated Dan with a passion after he'd broken up with her. "Look, I can forgive you. It's Dan I can't trust."

"Savannah, we both cheated. Why is it so easy for you to forgive me, but not give him a second chance?"

"Because he broke my heart!" She said as her voice cracked.

Marti sighed and she looked at Savannah for a few seconds. "Look, if we could take back what we did, we would. The last thing we wanted to do was hurt you, and we're both sorry that we did."

"It doesn't count when _his_ apology is coming from _you_!"

"Call him and talk to him, then. Let him know that you know what happened, and tell him how pissed off you are. Tell him what you feel."

"Why should I!"

"Okay, stop yelling at me. I don't care how mad you are, you're not gonna take it out on me that he didn't tell you. You'd be the bigger person calling him."

Savannah sniffled. "How? How am I the bigger person when I'm going to call him and yell at him, instead of having a calm attitude?"

"Then, have a calm attitude."

"I can't do that, I'm pissed off!"

"Yeah, it's noticeable."

Savannah glared at Marti and she got up out of her seat. "You don't have to be sarcastic. I can't deal with Dan right now, Marti. He broke my heart and lied to me. If he's hiding things now, he'll hide things later on, and I don't know if I'm ready to deal with that for the rest of my life."

"Who said you were going to be with him for the rest of your life?"

"Thank you, O' Optimistic."

* * *

"Will you leave my hair alone!" Alice snapped, pulling her head away from Savannah.

"No, because you _always_ have it in your face, "Savannah said.

"You always wear your hair down, too."

"Yeah, but I pull mine back and keep it out of my face."

"Get away from me."

"Alice–"

"Away!"

Savannah let out a small breath and crossed her arms. "Fine…" she said, sitting on a bench of the locker room.

"Hey, Savannah. Happen to have a condom on you?" One of the cheerleaders asked.

"Yeah, in my dresser. Top drawer."

"Thanks."

"Welcome."

Alice looked at Savannah. "_You_ have condoms?"

"Yeah, so?"

"You're a virgin."

"And? You can never be too careful."

"Are you going to preach me?"

"Only if I catch you having sex or hear you bragging about it."

"Which you won't, if you stay out of my room."

Savannah wrinkled her nose. "Okay, I'll never be able to be in your room without knowing you have sex in there."

"What else would the banging on the wall be?"

"Okay, stop. I don't have sex, I don't want to know when you're having it."

"Tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to those that reviewed. And for those of you asking who gets pregnant, you'll just have to wait and see (:

* * *

Alice let out a small breath, walking into the Cheertown building. She'd been out running errands all day and she wasn't in the best of moods. Nothing could cheer her up right now. As she walked down the hall, she saw someone outside Savannah and Marti's dorm. _He looks familiar…_ Alice walked over to him cautiously. "Excuse me?"

The man looked up at Alice, and her eyes widened. "Dan?" She asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to talk to Savannah," Dan said.

"That's up to Savannah… And, she's not here, anyways."

"I heard her voice in her room. I just haven't gotten the guts to knock yet."

"That's not Savannah, it's her sister Charlotte. I told you, Savannah's not here."

"Where is she?"

"It's none of your concern or business. What are you planning to do to her?"

"Do to her? Nothing."

"Bull. You're after one thing. I know what that one thing is, and so does everyone else around her, except her. You're not going to hurt her again."

"Since when do you care so much about her? You're jealous that she got picked captain over you."

Alice crossed her arms, defensively. "She came in from another school, I was pissed that I was replaced by a Bible Banger. I'm over it now. I'm not going to let you walk all over her like you did the last time. Stay away from her."

"I'm not gonna do anything to hurt her, Alice. I just wanna talk to her."

"Too bad."

"Alice? Who are you talking to?" Savannah asked, opening the door.

Alice looked at Savannah for a few seconds and she looked at Dan. "You didn't even have to knock," she said.

Savannah looked at Dan and her eyebrows furrowed. "Why are you here?"

"To talk," Dan said.

"I don't want to talk to you. I didn't ask you to come here. You're invading my personal space and privacy."

"I'm not in your room, I'm not invading anything."

"You're in my living quarters without being invited. It's intrusion."

"Savannah, please, just talk to me."

"Don't waste your breath, Danny Boy," Alice said. "She's as stubborn as a mule, and even you know that. I'd leave if I were you. You don't want me to have to go and get Lewis, now do you?"

"Stay out of this, Alice, it's none of your business."

"If she warned you before, then it is her business for going against her advice," Savannah said, walking out of the room and closing the door.

"Our personal life isn't her business."

"We don't have a personal life anymore."

"Savannah, please."

Savannah stared at Dan for a few seconds, before tears filled her eyes. "You have no idea how much you hurt me," she said as her voice cracked.

"I know…"

"No, you _don't_ know!" She shouted. This got everyone's attention that was in the area. "You don't know what I've been going through! You broke my heart, Dan! I thought I could trust you!"

"You _can_, Savannah."

"Didn't you say that last time?" Alice asked.

"Shut up, Alice."

"Don't tell her to shut up, only I can do that," Savannah said. "I don't want you here, Dan. I can't believe I actually believed that we could have a real relationship. You're not boyfriend material."

"You won't even give me a chance to prove myself!"

"Don't yell at her," Alice said.

"I gave you that chance when we got together!" Savannah shouted. "I gave you tons of chances! You broke my heart, you left me, and you cheated on me!"

"I never cheated on you," Dan said.

"Marti told me you hooked up in Wanda's car again! I'm not stupid! I can't believe that I almost gave myself to you! I trusted you with my life, Dan, and I can't trust you with anything anymore!"

"Please, just let me prove that I can change."

"Can you? Because I don't think you can."

"Please, Savannah; I love you."

"Yeah, I thought I loved you, too," she said as her voice cracked.

"Please…"

Savannah stayed silent as tears filled her eyes and slid down her cheeks, and she looked at Alice, who shook her head. She looked at Dan and choked back a sob. "Promise me that you'll stay away from Marti unless it's just a friendly get together."

"I swear."

"This is the only and _last_ chance you get. If you screw up again, then we're _over_."

"It'll never, ever happen again. I promise."

"…Okay."

"Hug?"

Savannah nodded, and she let out a rack of sobs as she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest. The people that were in the room clapped as Lewis and Darwin gave out wolf calls, making Alice roll her eyes.

"I don't ever wanna go through this again…" Savannah said, pulling away.

"You won't."

"I can't handle anymore heartbreak," she said with another sob.

"I know. You won't have to."

Savannah sniffled and she looked at Dan for a few seconds. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too."

Dan kissed her lips lightly and Alice scrunched her nose up.

"Get a room," Alice said.

"We have one," Savannah said, pulling Dan into hers and Marti's dorm and closing the door.

* * *

Savannah screamed, and she laughed, kicking her feet, trying to move Dan's hands from her sides. "Stop! Stop, I can't breathe!" She said between laughs.

"Yes, please," Marti said from her bed. "Stop."

"If you're talking, you're breathing," Dan said.

"Please!" Savannah said. "I hate being tickled!"

"Why are you laughing, then?"

"Because you're tickling me!"

"You're such a baby."

"Oh god, I have to pee, stop!"

"Hey, she's already gotta pee every ten minutes, if you make her piss her pants, you're helping her with the laundry," Marti said.

Dan laughed a little and he stopped tickling Savannah, helping her up from the bed. He watched her run out of the room and he looked over to Marti. "What's wrong with you?" He asked.

"Nothing."

"Liar."

Marti looked at Dan. "Why are you here?"

"Because I wanted to make up."

"With Savannah."

"And you."

"Really?" Marti asked, closing her laptop. "Because, this is the first that you've said a word to me the whole time you've been here."

"Marti…"

"You know what I think?" She asked, standing up.

"No. What do you think?"

"I think you came back so you could get laid, and then leave again."

"Why would you said that?" Dan asked. "I love Savannah, Marti."

"Hey, she's an innocent little girl; she isn't putting out anytime soon."

"She's twenty-one, she's not a little girl."

"She may as well be. Look at her, Dan. She took you back like an idiot because you made her feel sorry for you. She's naive, and she'll never change. It's just who she is. She's a scared little girl."

"You don't know if she'll sleep with me or not, and you know just as well as I do, that only time will tell."

"Oh, so you _are_ planning on having sex with her? That's disgusting, Dan."

Dan stared at Marti, infuriated by her accusations. "Marti, I'm not trying to get her to sleep with me! I _love_ her! I promised her I'd never hurt her again!"

"Well, good!" Marti shouted. "If you even _talk_ her into it, I swear to god I'll kill you. I will _kill_ you, Dan. She's my best friend in the whole world right now, and I need her just as much as she needs me! I won't let you take advantage of her! If she comes crying to be because she had sex with you and then you left, I will find you, and I will gut you alive!" She said as tears slid down her cheeks. "I will _not_ let you break her heart again. She's been through _hell_ these past few months!"

"I'm not going to! Just calm the fuck down! I'm not doing anything to her!"

"You better not. She's like a baby sister to me. I'll protect her, no matter what. I love her, and you will not hurt her. She loves you to death, Patch. She trusts you, believes in you, relies on you…" Marti stayed silent for a few seconds as tears filled her eyes again and slid down her cheeks. "She's still just a baby. She's not mature yet. She doesn't know what a real man is. She's never been in a real relationship before."

"Marti, I know… I know all of this, she told me, and I understand," Dan said. "I won't hurt her. I love her. I'll never let anything happen to her. I won't hurt her again. Ever. I swear."

"You better stick to that promise. Stop making me cry, she's coming back and she'll bug me until I tell her why I'm crying," she said, wiping her tears from her eyes.

"How can you tell she's coming? I didn't hear the toilet flush."

"That's because she didn't make it to the toilet. She's headed back this way to change, and I know it's her because she's singing 'Fuck Your Man' by Tila Tequila."


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for reviewing, guys! I'm sorry the chapters in my stories have been so short ): This chapter has a bit of M in it, but I didn't really describe much except moving, so I'm not bothering with putting the story under M for just one chapter.

* * *

Savannah giggled as she felt Dan's fingers tickle her sides and she shifted, so she could scoot away from him. "I hate being tickled," she said with a playful whine.

"I hate hearing you whine," Charlotte said in a mocking tone as she passed by the living room.

Savannah had gone over to her parents' house to help Charlotte decide on a theme for the baby's nursery. They'd been there for a couple hours now, but hadn't gotten much decided because of Charlotte's morning sickness.

"Oh my gosh, you're alive?" Savannah asked as she stood up from the couch and started towards the kitchen.

"I thought the same thing when I was finally able to breathe," Charlotte said.

"Why didn't you call for me? I wouldn't come in."

"I was puking the whole time, I didn't have time to call for you."

"Have you thought of anything else you want as a theme?" Savannah asked, sitting down at the table.

"What do we have so far?"

"Winnie the Pooh, Baby Looney Tunes, and Precious Moments."

"Mm… What about clowns? Babies like clowns, don't they?"

"…No one likes clowns."

"What about jokers?"

"We are not putting Heath Ledger as a theme of my niece or nephew's room."

Charlotte stared at Savannah for a few seconds. "Idiot. I'm talking about jokers, not _The_ Joker. Jokers, like on playing cards."

"They aren't that different from clowns. Dan! Come help us!"

"He's a guy; what does he know about babies?"

"I don't know, we're gonna find out."

"Yo," Dan said, walking into the room.

Savannah held up a binder. "We need held deciding on unisex themes for the nursery."

"Winnie the Pooh."

"We have that and Precious Moments and Baby Looney Tunes. We need more ideas."

"What about clouds? Paint a sky, some clouds, birds, a sun with a cute face."

Charlotte looked at Dan for a few seconds. "…Do you have kids?"

"What?" He asked, slightly shocked. "No. No, no, no. Kids aren't my thing."

Savannah's jaw dropped a little and she stayed silent for a couple of seconds. "Well, fine then. I'll just tell our baby that it's daddy doesn't love it."

"What!" Dan and Charlotte shouted.

"I'm kidding, don't yell at me!"

"Why would you joke about something like that? That's not funny," Charlotte said. "Look, you scared him," she said, gesturing to the pale complexion that had spread on Dan's face.

"I was kidding. We're not pregnant," Savannah said, kissing Dan's lips lightly.

"There's no _we_ in getting pregnant," Dan said. "It would be you."

"If he got pregnant I'd pay him to marry you just so I can say I'm related to a pregnant man," Charlotte said.

"We haven't been together long enough to get married yet," Savannah said.

"It's been long enough. What's it been, three, four months?"

"Six weeks."

"Close enough."

"Marriage shouldn't even be near us yet."

"If you get pregnant, Mom and Dad will try to push it."

"Well, I won't let them. We're all on good terms right now, they wouldn't want to mess it up."

"Crap, what time is it?"

Savannah looked at her watch. "Two. Why?"

"I have a doctor's appointment at two-fifteen," Charlotte said as she stood up from the table. "I'll be back in an hour or two. If Mom and Dad ask where I am, just let them know. They shouldn't be back until tonight, but you know Mom."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, they wouldn't let you in the room anyway. I'll be back," she said, walking out of the room.

"Be careful."

"Okay, Mom!"

* * *

Savannah bit her lip, closing her eyes as she let out a small moan. Her breath was raspy as her hips rocked back and forth, and she leaned forward, resting her hands on Dan's chest.

They'd come up to Savannah's and Charlotte's old childhood room – which was still Charlotte's current room – earlier to lay down and talk. They started talking about 'stuff', and ended up making love. Dan was surprised Savannah actually went with it, considering they were in her parents' house.

"Ugh… God," she whispered, grinding her hips into his. She shivered a bit, and moved a little faster when her climax hit her, letting out a moan as she dug her nails into Dan's chest. "Mm…"

"Good show," Charlotte said, walking into the room and shutting the door behind her before locking it.

Savannah flinched and she rose off of Dan, pulling the covers up to cover them both. "You were watching? That's sick."

"I wasn't watching, I just came up here," she said, walking over to her vanity set and sitting down. "Mom and Dad are home. You should get dressed… Take a shower first, though. You smell like sex."

"Oh, really? I wonder why that is," Savannah said as she grabbed hers and Dan's clothes from the floor.

"Hope you used a condom. I also hope you change those sheets, because I'm not gonna be the one to wash them. Have fun getting that past Mom and Dad."

"It's easy, all I have to say is I spilled something on them and I'm washing them instead of letting them dry to reduce the chances of mildew and odor."

"Are you gonna do that before or after you take a shower?"

"Before," she said, pulling her clothes back on.

"Good luck on explaining why you smell like sex."

Savannah sighed and stayed silent for a few seconds. "…I'm screwed."

"Literally."


End file.
